


A Happy Beginning (Fanart)

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Family Feels, Fanart, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: My submission for this year's Swan Queen Supernova, including cavity-inducing fluff of Emma and Regina moments, sass and sarcasm, and the real "happy beginning" that Swen deserved. Basically cathartic fanart. :')





	A Happy Beginning (Fanart)

For this Protostar challenge, I'm delighted to have been paired with the ever-amazing JuiceCup, (thank you so much, Tracie! ♥) whose matching fanfic can be found over here: [LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11935143/chapters/26978574)

and the wonderful BlackByakko for whose matching fanfic can be found over here: [LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11938602)

Thank you both so much! And special thanks to my cheerleader Kizu Rai for bouncing ideas with me! :)

 

**Update!**

New full resolution wallpaper version of Emma and Regina in their wedding gowns is now available at my DeviantArt! [Follow this link to download!](https://nikifrost.deviantart.com/art/Swan-Queen-Wedding-Wallpaper-706216593)

**Author's Note:**

> All my love and gratitude to the lovely people who run the SQ Supernova! And for my wonderful readers and followers, I hope this piece brings a smile to your face, as I definitely enjoyed working on it. If you haven't already, please pop over to Twitter and follow me @RealNikiFrost (or Tumblr @Niki-Frost) for future updates, art posts, and SwanQueen-related gifts and giveaways!


End file.
